villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kevin (Sin City)
Kevin is the main antagonist in the Sin City story The Hard Goodbye, and a supporting antagonist of the 2005 film Sin City. He is a cannibalistic serial killer with superhuman fighting skills and agility but the appearance of an unassuming farm-boy. He never speaks or shows any emotion. In the 2005 Sin City film, he is portrayed by Elijah Wood, who also portrayed Frank Zito in Maniac and voiced Sigma in Red vs. Blue. Biography Kevin was a young man who took pleasure in kidnapping and cannibalizing prostitutes. At one point he confesses his crimes to Cardinal Patrick Heny Roark, supposedly out of guilt-claiming that eating them filled him with a white light. The cardinal approved of Kevin's actions and had been helping him continue his killings ever since, and letting Kevin live with him on his farm. Lately Kevin had been murdering several girls from the "Old Town" prostitute circle, through connections provided by Roark, and murdered Goldie, who was one of the leaders of Old Town, because she was becoming suspicious of them after all the disappearances. At the start of the story, he kills Goldie, causing the main character who had fallen in love with her, Marv, to set out on a violent investigation to find the culprit. When Marv finally locates the farm where Kevin and Cardinal Roark live, Kevin ambushes him and knocks him out. Marv wakes up in a cell under the farmhouse, where he sees the heads of Kevin's victims mounted on the wall and finds out that he is a cannibal. He also finds his parole officer, Lucille, whom Kevin had eaten the fingers off of and made her watch as he ate the other victims. He escapes, while Lucille is killed by the corrupted authorities, and he is later attacked by Goldie's identical sister Wendy, who thinks he killed her sister. Marv explains who the true killer is, and they go back to the farm together to finish Kevin off. Marv subdues Kevin and then cuts his limbs off, has Kevin's pet wolf eat his insides, and finally decapitates him. Kevin never makes a sound even during his own excruciating death, and keeps a blank expression even after his head has been taken off. After that, Marv goes into the farmhouse and kills Cardinal Roark in a similarly brutal manner. Personality Kevin is defined by his complete lack of emotion, which only makes him a scarier and more ruthless monster. He spoke hardly any word even when he was being brutally killed by Marv. The only person he ever spoke to was Roarke. Despite the cardinal's claims that he only killed "whores", Kevin showed no regret in subjecting Lucille to the same tortures, despite the fact that she was a cop and not a prostitute, biting off her fingers and forcing her to watch as he ate his other victims. Whether he really felt any guilt for having murdered them in the past when he confessed to Roark or was simply manipulating him for his own means, any of that guilt he may have felt was gone when he realized he could get away with his crimes through the cardinal. Kevin was also completely fearless, as he was a formidable fighter against his enemies and could take down the 7 foot tall Marv with ease. Gallery Images Kevsew.jpg|Kevin poster. Comparison_of_Kevin.jpg 5663585-sin-city-gorod-grehov-elijah.jpg|Kevin enters Marv's room. 282166-74872-kevin.jpg|Kevin stares at Marv. 295995-159565-kevin.jpg|Kevin knocks Marv out. 5513925-kevin.png Summoning_kevin.jpg Kevin_reading.png|Kevin reading. X8H9m5s.jpg totalcomicmayhem.gif|Kevin is knocked out by Marv. Kevin_in_Sin_City_2005.jpg With_a_dead_kev.jpg|Kevin being eaten by a wolf. Videos Sin City (3 12) Movie CLIP - He Never Screams (2005) HD Trivia *Kevin was ranked #65 on the "Top 100 Villains" list in Wizard Magazine. pl:Kevin (Sin City) de:Kevin (Sin City) Category:Serial Killers Category:Cannibals Category:Teenagers Category:Mute Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Outcast Category:Torturer Category:Misogynists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Mutilators Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Mastermind Category:Enigmatic Category:Archenemy Category:Perverts Category:Incriminators Category:Provoker Category:Mature Category:Dark Priests Category:Hypocrites Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Sophisticated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Approved Evil Articles Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster